


Happy Birthday Vector

by mormarninja1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Collab, Family moments, M/M, Slice of Life, Vector’s Birthday, Vector’s a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: “...did you have a good birthday?” Charmy looked so tired, his eyes fighting to stay open as he asked his question.Just a short sweet fic for Vector the Crocodile’s birthday!
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Happy Birthday Vector

**Author's Note:**

> Vecpio Discord thought we’d celebrate our favourite Crocodile’s birthday with some fanfics and art!

Charmy was full of takeout and birthday cake by the time the three of them settled down on the couch to watch one of Vector’s favourite movies. It was late and with his full stomach it didn’t take long before the little bee was cuddled up against Vector’s side, drifting off to sleep.

Espio had tapped Vector’s thigh gently, getting the crocodile’s attention away from the screen. In a silent motion Espio signaled Vector to look at the sleepy bee, Vector took one look and smiled lovingly down at Charmy.

“I’ll take him to bed.” Espio had paused the movie as he spoke, and just as he was about to get up Vector’s large hand stopped him.

“Nah, let me do it.” Before Espio could respond Vector had smoothly slid his free hand under the bee, his hand large enough to hold Charmy easily, picking him up and holding him to his chest.

Charmy was a little startled by the sudden movement.

“Hey, you’re ok wee man. I’m gonna put you ta bed.” Charmy hummed and relaxed in Vector’s hands again. 

“You're the birthday boy, you don’t need to put him in bed.” Espio had stood with Vector and looked over the sleeping bee with a fond smile. “I can do it if you don’t want to?” 

“Well...I’d rather put Charms ta bed than clean up.” Vector chuckled softly as he looked over the coffee table, empty plates, cups and takeout boxes littered it. 

Espio also looked over the table, he would have cleaned up after the movie but getting it done sooner was probably better he decided. 

“Ok, I’ll take care of the dishes while you tuck him in.” With that said Espio moved to the table while Vector walked out the room.

Vector quietly made his way up to Charmy’s room, once past the poster covered door the large reptile had to navigate the cluttered floor to get to the bed.  
Vector made a mental note to try and get this room cleaned up sometime soon as he pulled the bedcovers back and gently lay the sleeping bee in the bed. He tucked Charmy in and leaned down to nuzzle the tip of his snout into the bee’s curly hair in a kiss goodnight.  
Vector turned and once again started to make his way over the toys and clothes that littered the bedroom floor.

“...dad?” Vector was caught off guard by the sleepy voice and turned to see Charmy’s sleepy honey coloured eyes staring at him. 

“Sorry kiddo, didn’t mean ta wake ya.” Vector’s voice was a whisper as he moved to the door, kicking an action figure out of his way in the process. 

“...did you have a good birthday?” Charmy looked so tired, his eyes fighting to stay open as he asked his question.

“I did, thank you for making it a good one kiddo.” Vector smiles at Charmy as he watches a sleepy smile appear.

“You’re welcome dad.” A yawn slipped out of Charmy and Vector knew it was time to let the bee sleep.

“Goodnight Charm’s.” As he closed the door he could hear a muffled reply as Charmy rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

Once back down the stairs Vector looked over the small table and saw it had been cleaned of the rubbish and whipped down. From his position he could look through the door frame into the kitchen, where he could see Espio’s back was to him.  
He walked into the kitchen to see Espio wrapping up the last of the birthday cake, the dishes were drying on the rack and the bin was empty.

“I'm guessing Charmy’s asleep?” Espio asked as he looked over his shoulder while finishing wrapping up the last slice of cake. 

“Yeah, out like a light.” They both smiled, falling into a comfortable silence as Espio finished up and turned to face Vector. 

“So, back to the movie?” Espio asked as he walked towards the doorway which Vector was standing in. 

“We don’t have ta watch it? We could watch one of your shows or something else?” Vector reached a hand out to hold Espio’s hip, effectively pulling the smaller reptile closer to him.

“Hm? Your birthday, your movie choice.” Espio let himself be brought closer to his husband, his hands finding their place on Vector’s broad chest. 

“Well it’s gettin late, maybe we could finish up the movie and then...you know~?” Vector smirked and wiggled his eyebrows down at Espio.

Espio let out an amused sigh slip past his lips as he contemplated the offer. The thought of getting caught by Charmy never sat well in Espio’s mind, but knew a compromise would work.

“Or we could finish up the movie, go to bed and tomorrow when Charmy goes to Vanilla’s house for a play date we could spend some...quality time together~” Espio’s fingers had started to play with the gold chain around Vector’s neck in a teasing way.

“Oh! You planned this all out fer me?” Vector now wraps both his arms around Espio’s small frame.

“Maybe~ It’ll be your late birthday present from me.” Espio leaned up, brushing his lips against Vector’s before pulling back and with trained expertise, freed himself from Vector’s hold. 

“Now come on! I would like to finish this movie tonight.” Espio was already past Vector and moving towards the couch before the crocodile had even realised what was happening. 

Vector took a moment to watch Espio and smiled to himself. Thinking how lucky he was to have people like Espio and Charmy in his life, a family that would plan special events like his birthday for him, a family that loved him enough to spend a whole day doing stuff he wanted to do.

Once he realised Espio was waiting by the couch for him he left the kitchen doorway and went to join Espio. As the two reptiles settled into the couch once more, cuddled up to each other, Espio unpaused the movie. Vector stroked down Espio’s arm, trying to heat up the smaller cold blooded reptile, while Espio cuddled even closer into his crocodile, absorbing all the warmth he could get.

“Thanks Es.” Vector’s voice was soft and quiet as they both watched the end of the movie start to play. 

“Your welcome.” Espio turned his head up to place a small kiss to Vector’s snout. 

“And happy birthday Vec~”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy I could contribute to my favourite crocodile’s birthday! 
> 
> If you see any spelling/grammar errors leave a comment so I can fix!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
